


Everlasting Light

by TheSoularcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoularcher/pseuds/TheSoularcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been gone for a long time, and Dean's never been closer to giving up hope. Just when Dean thinks the angel isn't ever going to come back, that he's gone for good...<br/>Cas comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Light

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff like woah. Really, really fluffy. And basically no plot. But I wanted to write them kissing, and Dean crying tears of joy for once, and this is what came out.

Dean's eyes were glowing, tears brimming at the sides. He didn't care to let them go, though; didn't care to wipe them away. He could still see him, even as the salty droplets blurred the edges of his vision. No tears, happy or not, could ever dim all this light.  
Because that was what he saw: light. A radiant, shimmering light. An everlasting light. He saw colors and brightness and, more than anything, warmth. In the angel's eyes, he saw hope, and he saw grace, and, for the first time since he was maybe five, sitting in a kitchen table with a tall glass of milk and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and no worry in the world- since the first time in what felt like more than a thousand years, he saw home.  
"You came back", Dean's voice rasped, and it was cracked and it was broken, but it broke in all the right places. But it didn't say what he wanted to say, didn't express what he was feeling- couldn't express what he was feeling, because there were no words for it.  
So he didn't even try to say them them. Because he didn't need to. Not when it came to Cas, at least. No; the angel knew him. His angel knew him. This was how they communicated, how they'd taken to speak to each other since such a long time ago; with stolen glances and long stares and eyes that said everything that was to be said and even more than that. This, this bundle of gazes and glimpses and intent looks, was them.   
Cas's eyes shone, and there was a small, unspoken smile stretched across his face. A smile that lit the space around him without even trying. He nodded his head once, his eyes shy, for once. Yes, they seemed to say. Of course I did, they said. When have I not come back to you?  
Dean's tongue was clogged with a thousand witty comebacks, a hundred inner jokes, and probably a dozen of only semi-lighthearted insults he could hurl at the man in front of him. And a couple of sentimental words, perhaps, that he didn't think he'd ever dare to say out loud. But his mouth didn't move right, anyways, the words too awkward and heavy to come out right. His comments were stuck in his mouth like soggy cardboard. So he let them there.

Cas smiled, again, and that smile made Dean's heart skip a beat. That smile made Dean's heart melt a little. And he saw the same smile, only wider, only bigger- because there was no way Cas was feeling this he was feeling, no way at all- mirrored in his own face.  
But Cas was feeling this. Cas was feeling exactly the same thing. The angel's heart was going to thump out of his chest, but at the same time he felt at peace. He felt happy. He felt… home. Cas had been to Heaven itself more times than he could ever count, but he had never felt this way. Not in his thousands of years had this angel's heart ever felt something even remotely close to this delighted, this alive.

I could kiss you, Castiel's eyes said. And Dean could hear the words as well as if it were the angel's voice saying them, because he just knew. He knew Cas. He knew him better than anyone else, and Cas knew him, too. After Heaven and Hell and all that came in between, after the death and the destruction, the mistakes, after the holding on with white knuckles and the not letting go, and everything that they'd both sacrificed in this fight, Cas and Dean knew each other better than anyone else ever had. Better than anyone else ever would.  
After all the things that'd happened to them both, and after all the things that they had done; after mountain they'd climbed, together... it felt like the time had finally come. The time for peace. The time for happiness. And maybe, just maybe, the time for a little faith.

I could kiss you, Cas's eyes said.  
Then do, said Dean's, green and alight and alive.

Cas took a step forward.  
Dean did, too.  
And they held each other and they clung to each other and they looked at each other, looked at each other straight in the eye.   
And neither Heaven, nor Hell, nor anything, anything at all- none of it mattered, in the end. None of it mattered when Dean took Cas's face in his hands, or when Cas held his chin a little higher to take a better look at Dean's green eyes, or when they pressed their foreheads together and, through a veil of happy almost-tears, smiled.

I could kiss you, Castiel's eyes said.  
Then do, said Dean's.  
So he did.  
And it didn't matter how long this moment would last, or all the things that'd come before them, or whatever would happen when this day came to pass. Because Cas was home, and Dean was home, and, for the first time in forever, everything felt alright.  
Because in each other's eyes they found love and happiness, and, above everything else, they could see that shimmering, everlasting light.


End file.
